<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by mpdh_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608430">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdh_16/pseuds/mpdh_16'>mpdh_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Present series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdh_16/pseuds/mpdh_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding on the motorbike almost always left him feeling aroused, but luckily Harry was always there for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Present series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The biggest thanks to amazing Mischa (@mischabendall on instagram) for correcting my grammar mistakes and helping me to make this work better!<br/>And all the hugs in the world to the lovliest Nyah (@nyahronsse on instagram) for supporting me and helping me with ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p><p> </p><p>3:16 pm<br/><em> "I'm finally a free man!!!" </em><br/>3:16 pm<br/><em> "Well, for the next 2 months at least 😅" </em></p><p>3:18 pm<br/><em> "A free man, huh?" </em><br/>3:19 pm<br/><em> "We'll see how free you'll be when I've tied you to my bed tonight, babe</em><em> 😏❤️"</em></p><p>Draco felt himself blushing furiously and hurried to put his phone into his trouser pocket.</p><p>"Malfoy, are you coming?"</p><p>His Economic group was planning to go for drinks tomorrow night, to celebrate the end of their first year at law school, but Draco wasn't really into the idea. First of all, he had never been a very sociable person, and also he hadn’t seen Harry for the last three days and he preferred Harry's company to any other's.</p><p>"Leave him, Corner," Millie, one of the friends Draco made here, answered before he had a chance. "I bet he already has plans with his hot, older boyfriend," she smirked, winking at Draco.</p><p>"The one who owns a pub in the center of the city?" someone asked.</p><p>"Maybe it's finally the time to introduce him to your dear friends, Dray?" Theo asked, walking down the stairs and coming up to them where they were gathered near the small square in front of the main campus' building.</p><p>Draco glared at him with annoyance. He had grown up with Theo – their fathers managed some sort of business together – but they had never really been close friends until they both started law school and started spending more time together. Theo was the only person in the entire world who had the privilege of calling Draco that stupid, awful nickname. It was from a time when neither of them was able to talk properly, and Draco had no idea why he still allowed the git to get away with it now.</p><p>"That's a great idea, Theodore!" Millie said with excitement. "Will you ask him if we can celebrate in his pub?" she asked, turning to Draco.</p><p>At that moment Draco's phone rang, and everyone stared at him while he was trying to get it out from his pocket.</p><p>Millie leaned her head on his shoulder to look at the screen and giggled when she saw the black-and-white picture of a shirtless smiling Harry with three emoji-hearts on top of the screen instead of the name.</p><p>"Hey," Draco said quietly into his phone. Everyone was still staring and Draco was blushing again.</p><p><em> "Congratulations, baby!" </em> Harry almost shouted, and Millie giggled again. <em> "I'm so proud of you, you know that, right?" </em></p><p>Millie and Theo looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time. Draco glared at them and walked a few metres away.</p><p>"I know," he mumbled. "Thank you."</p><p>Millie, Theo and some of others were openly laughing and Draco walked a little further from them.</p><p>
  <em> "Are you still up for tonight? I miss you so much, my baby dragon." </em>
</p><p>Draco shivered slightly and it had nothing to do with the weather.</p><p><em> "It's okay if you're tired, Draco, really," </em> Harry added quickly when Draco didn't answer. <em> "I can wait a day or two if you need it. Then I'll take a day off and we'll be together the whole day, doing whatever you want, baby." </em></p><p>"No, no, Harry," Draco tried to stop him.</p><p>
  <em> "No?" </em>
</p><p>"No! I mean– Not like that! Can you just listen?" Draco took a few deep breaths and sat on one of the benches under a big tree. "I'm up for tonight, Harry. I miss you too."</p><p>Harry laughed and Draco missed him even more that moment.</p><p>"Are you free? I’d really like you to come to pick me up."</p><p><em> "Seriously, babe? Are you still at the campus?" </em> Harry sounded surprised but also very excited.</p><p>Draco nodded, then realized that Harry couldn't see him and uttered a breathless "Yeah", then hung up after Harry promised he would be there in twenty minutes. Draco wasn't sure why he asked Harry to meet him here in front of his entire Eco class, and he started panicking, though he didn't really know why.</p><p>"So?" Theo shouted to him, when he noticed that Draco finished talking. "Is he going to let us go to his bar?"</p><p>Draco didn't answer. They all came up to him, and Draco tried to look calm and collected, especially when he saw that most of his classmates had already left.</p><p>"I didn't ask," he answered to Theo, who rolled his stupid eyes and gracefully fell on the bench opposite Draco.</p><p>"And what did your hot boyfriend say to you that made you look so flustered?" Millie asked sitting next to Draco and giggling again.</p><p>"I asked him to pick me up from here."</p><p>"Really?" she screeched, making everyone look at her. "So I am going to see him in the flesh? Wow!"</p><p>"Whose flesh are you going to see?"</p><p>It was Blaise's voice and when Draco looked away from the stupidly grinning Millie, he saw Blaise sitting on the bench beside Theo; but he was sure he wasn't there a few moments ago. </p><p>"And what is Nott talking about? We can go celebrate in Harry's pub?"</p><p>"I'm not sure if Draco asked him, but in a few minutes you can ask him yoursef," Millie said happily.</p><p>Blaise raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He's coming here to pick me up," Draco explained, blushing.</p><p>"Who? Your older boyfriend?" Liza, the girl with pink hair came up to them, sitting on Millie's lap. She was a little bit boring in Draco's opinion, but she was Millie's best friend, so sometimes they hung out together.</p><p>"Yes!" Millie screeched again, nearly deafening Draco and Liza.</p><p>They all talked for a while, and Draco even calmed down enough to joke and laugh with them. They were discussing their plans for the summer, and almost all of them were going away for vacation or to visit family. Some, like Liza, were going to stay and find a job. And Draco realized that he hadn’t really thought about what he was going to do for the next two months.</p><p>Draco's heart jumped like crazy and almost stopped when he heard the sound of the roaring motorbike, and he immediately forgot about everything and everyone around him, and turned to look to his left grinning like a complete loon.</p><p>Harry stopped near the gates and hadn’t even finished taking off his helmet when Draco had reached him and eagerly squeezed himself on the seat at the front of the bike, facing Harry and hooking his legs over Harry's thighs.</p><p>"Are you sure you're doing it right, Malfoy?" Blaise shouted and everyone laughed.</p><p>Draco ignored the idiots and draped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry cupped Draco's cheek in his big palm and was smiling at him sweetly, Draco just stared back and was blushing of course, but he ignored that too.</p><p>"He is!" Harry shouted back to Blaise, turning to look at Draco's classmates, grinning happily and looking as perfect as ever.</p><p>Then he turned back to Draco, put his other hand around Draco's waist and kissed him right on the lips.</p><p>Draco wasn't expecting that in the slightest, Harry knew how shy Draco usually was with such intimate gestures around other people, so he didn't do it very often. It made Draco gasp in shock, and Harry immediately used the opportunity to lick into Draco's mouth.</p><p>Draco heard someone's wolf-whistles, Theo's annoyed groaning and Millie's idiotic giggles, but he didn't really care as much as he thought he would. He just leaned into Harry's strong body, melting in the sensations of Harry's big hands on his waist and Harry's perfect lips on his neck.</p><p>
  <em> On his neck? </em>
</p><p>"H-Harry," he managed to push him away a little. "I think that's enough for them."</p><p>"That's not enough for me," Harry said hoarsely and Draco was barely able to suppress a moan.</p><p>"Hey!" Draco heard Millie's voice. "Why the fuck did you stop? Keep going, I'm on my way to having the orgasm of my life!"</p><p>Everyone laughed and started shouting something, but it wasn't really easy to understand, not that Draco was trying to, anyway. Harry was laughing too, but then he leaned his forehead against Draco's and tightened his arm around Draco's waist.</p><p>"I missed you so much, baby," Harry whispered and kissed the tip of Draco's nose.</p><p>There were gagging sounds from the direction of the group of Draco's classmates, and he was sure it was Theo, so he flipped him off without looking and Harry laughed again and kissed his cheeks.</p><p>Draco blushed and hid his face in the crock of Harry's neck, inhaling the scent of the leather material of Harry's jacket. The scent had become one of his favourites in the last month (after the scent of his Mother's perfume and Harry's skin), and it always calmed him down.</p><p>When Draco looked up at Harry, he saw him looking at someone behind Draco's back and smiling politely.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Theo, Theodore Nott. I'm sure Draco told you at least something about me."</p><p>Draco didn't. He rolled his eyes at Theo's pompous behavior and climbed off Harry's bike and unfortunately off Harry's lap, turning to look at the git.</p><p>"Of course he did!" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's lie and too cheerful tone. "I'm Harry." Harry grinned, shaking Theo's hand.</p><p>"Oh, I know," Theo said smiling creepily.</p><p>"Everyone knows," Blaise drawled, coming up to them with the rest of Draco's remaining classmates.</p><p>"Hey, Blaise," Harry grinned at him too and stood up from his bike a little to shake his outstretched hand.</p><p>"Are you really going to let these pathetic nitwits turn your nice pub into ruins?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrow at the slightly confused expression on Harry’s face.</p><p>"Zabini," Draco hissed angrily. "I haven't asked yet."</p><p>"Ask what, babe?" Harry smiled at him and put his arm around Draco's hips, drawing him closer to himself.</p><p>"We've been thinking," Theo started talking, using his business voice, and Draco rolled his eyes at him <em> again </em>. "Would it be okay if we use the bar you own for our little end-of-year party? Also do you think you can give us a little discount for renting it for tomorrow night? It's just– We were thinking about a small party, I mean only for us students."</p><p>"A little discount? What the bloody hell are you talking about, Theodore?" Harry sounded too scandalized for Draco to believe that he really was against the idea, but Theo, Millie and even Blaise were looking disappointed and a little embarrassed. "I'm seriously offended if you all think that I'm going to take any money from you, guys," Harry said and squeezed Draco's waist, pulling him even closer.</p><p>Draco laid his hand around Harry's shoulders and was smirking smugly at his classmates' shocked faces.</p><p>"You aren't joking, are you?" Liza asked more loudly than it was really necessary, looking at Harry in complete awe.</p><p>Draco didn't like the sappy look on her idiotic face. He leaned more heavily into Harry's side, then decided it wasn't enough and sat on the edge of the bike's seat between Harry's spread legs. Harry immediately put his arms around Draco's torso and kissed Draco on the corner of his mouth. Of course Draco blushed. But he ignored that and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, looking at Liza triumphantly, who quickly looked away and surprisingly was blushing too.</p><p>"Of course I'm not joking," Harry was saying. "You’re Draco's friends and you need a place to celebrate a very important event. You’ill just need to pay for the drinks, and I can give you a discount for that," he smiled at them. "And yeah, I'll close the pub for tomorrow night. When were you planning to start? Eight? Nine?"</p><p>"I was thinking about nine, yes," Theo said. "But can we tell you the details in an hour or two?"</p><p>"It's the <em> Maroon Black </em>that you own, right, Harry?" Sue Li, the Asian girl that Draco didn't really know well, asked, tossing back her long black hair. "I've been there once with my cousin, I liked it so much."</p><p>Draco glared at her, but she was smiling sweetly.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>Maroon Black, </em>on Abbey Road," Harry answered and took his hand from Draco's thigh in order to reach into the inner pocket of his leather jacket for a small black business card. "And yeah, you can text me the details later," he handed the card to a gravely nodding Theo. "Also, make a list of the people who you want to invite, it’ll be easier for our security."</p><p>"I'll take care of it," Theo said solemnly.</p><p>"Great!" Harry grinned at him, then turned to look at Draco. "Can I take you home now, baby? We can grab some Chinese on our way, if you're hungry."</p><p>"Sounds good," Draco murmured, turning to nuzzle into Harry's neck.</p><p>"Say bye to your friends and go sit behind me, baby," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, after kissing behind it.</p><p>"These morons are not my friends," Draco muttered. "See you all tomorrow," he said more loudly, standing up and glancing at the group of his classmates.</p><p>There was a chorus of <em>"</em><em>B</em><em>ye, Draco"</em> and <em>"</em><em>See you" </em>and even some of <em>"</em><em>Bye, Harry"</em> in girlish voices that Draco tried very hard to ignore while Harry was carefully putting the helmet on Draco's head.</p><p>The helmet was new, Harry bought it specially for Draco, and Draco loved it. It was black too, like Harry's, but it had a painting of curled up Chinese dragon in green and silver on the back of it.</p><p>Harry stroked Draco's thigh when Draco sat on the bike behind him and put his arms on Harry's waist. Then he waved to Draco's classmates, and Draco glared at stupidly smiling Liza who was weaving back too enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Riding on the motorbike while sitting behind Harry and holding onto him already felt so familiar, but still it was always exciting, and Draco loved it very much. He loved the feeling of the wind around them, loved the speed, the sound of the engine, but most of all he loved the feeling of Harry's strong body under his hands.</p><p>Riding on the motorbike almost always left him feeling aroused, but luckily Harry was always there for him.</p><p>That's why the bags with Chinese food were laying abandoned somewhere in Harry's kitchen, while Draco was moaning loudly, with one of his cheeks pressing into the wall of the hall to Harry's bedroom, while Harry was sucking on his neck from behind, and slowly, <em> too slowly </em>, fingering him open.</p><p>"You're so fucking hot, baby," Harry growled into his ear, brushing his fingers over Draco's prostate. "I haven't fucked you for three days but you're so fucking tight already. Do you know how much I love this perfect tight arse of yours, Draco?"</p><p>Draco threw his head back on Harry's shoulder, sobbing and whimpering pathetically, and trying to move his hips more, but Harry held his waist in the iron grip that didn't really allow him to move the way he wanted.</p><p>He whimpered more loudly, when Harry's fingers left his ass, but then he was turned to face Harry and the next second his mouth was thoroughly devoured by Harry's, and he was almost crying from all the sensations he felt at that moment.</p><p>Harry cupped Draco's ass in his big palms, and was kneading it rather roughly. Draco threw his hands around Harry's neck and tried to climb him, but failed miserably with his legs tangled in his own lowered pants.</p><p>Harry laughed and picked him up, he kissed the tip of Draco's nose and started carrying him to their bedroom.</p><p>
  <em> Their bedroom. </em>
</p><p>Draco buried his nose in the hollow between Harry's collarbones and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.</p><p>Recently he was thinking of Harry's place as theirs more and more, and he didn't really know if Harry was actually ready to share his flat with someone, with Draco. They were dating just a little more than a month, but already most of Draco's things and clothes were here, he spent here almost every night, and Harry even bought some things especially for Draco (like a large fluffy comforter, because Draco was always cold; a little shelf for Draco's books, because Draco was studying for his exams here more than at home; a fucking coffee-machine even, because Draco drank loads of coffee while Harry was absolutely a tea person), so Draco liked to think that maybe Harry liked having him here. But still, wasn't it all too fast?</p><p>"Are you with me, my baby dragon?" he heard Harry's murmur.</p><p>Draco blinked, realizing that he was lying absolutely naked in the middle of Harry's large bed, with an equally naked Harry lying next to him, stroking Draco's hair and smiling at him softly. Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Harry didn't give him a chance, kissing him deeply and so sweetly, Draco forgot what he even wanted to say.</p><p>"I'm going to blindfold you and tie you up," Harry whispered, leaning over Draco and moving his lips against the skin behind Draco's ear. "Will you let me, baby?" he asked, grinding his hips to Draco's.</p><p>Draco moaned and nodded a few times, barely conscious from the excitement and all the sensations.</p><p>"I need you to use your words, sweetheart," Harry whispered against Draco's lips, before biting them, then kissing him hard.</p><p>When, after a couple of minutes, Harry pulled away and sat up, straddling Draco's hips, Draco was able to manage a breathless "Yes, yes, Harry!" and was rewarded with Harry's gorgeous smile.</p><p>Harry leaned down to kiss his lips softly, then told him to close his eyes. Draco caught a glimpse of a dark-green blindfold which Harry bought for him a couple of weeks ago, and he knew what was coming, so he obeyed eagerly.</p><p>Harry put the blindfold on and kissed Draco's lips again. He spent a good amount of time kissing, licking and sucking on Draco's collarbones, then his nipples, making Draco lose all ability to speak and to think.</p><p>"Give me your hands," Harry commanded a while later, sitting up abruptly.</p><p>Draco was waiting for this the moment they stepped into Harry's flat (a long while before that, to be honest), and he shivered, bringing his hands together and holding them up. Harry immediately wrapped the fingers of his large hand around Draco's slim wrists and Draco felt Harry's soft lips pressing to his slightly trembling fingers. He shivered more when he felt soft material tying his wrists together tightly. </p><p>Oh God, he hadn't realized how much he really needed this after all the stress he went through in the last week because of his final exam.</p><p>Draco moaned and arched his body into Harry's when Harry leaned forward to fasten Draco's tied wrists to the headboard.</p><p>"No moving," Harry said in a firm voice and Draco stilled. "Good boy," Harry murmured into Draco's ear, and Draco nearly lost it, but he knew that Harry wouldn't like it if he'd come without his permission.</p><p>So he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.</p><p>He concentrated on the feeling of Harry's hands on him, one stroking his side and the other spreading his legs and massaging his inner thighs. He took a few more deep breaths and felt control of his own emotions slowly returning to him, and he sighed, relaxing onto bed.</p><p>"Good boy," Harry whispered again, and Draco moaned, turning his head to the sound of Harry's voice, hoping he'd kiss him. "You are so beautiful, baby, so gorgeous and so good for me, I'm so lucky you’re mine," Harry murmured against Draco's lips and wrapped his fingers around the base of Draco's cock.</p><p>"I'm yours," Draco breathed out and whined pitifully, nearly thrusting his hips up, but at the last moment remembering Harry's order not to move.</p><p>Finally, Harry kissed him, hard and demanding, and it was so perfect, Draco was on the edge again. The feeling of complete surrender and the knowledge that he was absolutely at Harry's mercy were slowly driving him mad with need, desire and arousal.</p><p>When Draco thought he wouldn't able to hold on anymore, Harry shifted a little and was now practically lying on top of Draco.</p><p>"You're not allowed to come unless you have your cock in my mouth," Harry said and Draco almost choked on his own whimpers, nodding quickly. "You understand, babe? Use your words, Draco."</p><p>"Yes!" Draco cried out, doing his best not to move and not to come. "Harry, please," Draco moaned when he felt wet kisses trailing down his chest then stomach. "I can't, Harry, I can't anymore," he was panting and barely able to form words.</p><p>"You can, sweetheart," Harry said, spreading Draco's legs wide, and Draco believed him.</p><p>Maybe that was why he managed not to come the instant he felt Harry's tongue licking at his balls.</p><p>Draco didn't come while Harry was sucking and biting the skin of the inner sides of his thighs, though all Draco's body was trembling uncontrollably. Draco didn't come when Harry started licking around his hole, though he was a sobbing incoherent mess by that time. Draco didn't come when Harry started fucking him with his tongue, though his throat was already hurting from moaning and crying out loud.</p><p>But when suddenly Harry's lips closed around the head of his cock, he couldn't hold it anymore. The last and the only one thought in his head before he blacked out was realizing that he didn't actually disobey but did exactly what Harry told him to do.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco came back to his senses, the blindfold was off and his wrists were free, and Harry's arms were securely around him. And if this wasn't heaven, then he didn't know what else could be.</p><p>They cuddled and kissed lazily for some more, then Harry wrapped him in the covers – because Draco didn't want to leave their warmth – and carried him into the living room, where he carefully placed Draco on the sofa and handed him the TV remote. And while Draco was flipping through the channels and deciding what to watch, Harry heated their food up and, to Draco's great disappointment, put his grey joggers on.</p><p>They spent like this the rest of the day – cuddling on the sofa and watching silly sitcoms, and it was exactly what Draco needed.</p><p>That and the incredible shag, that Harry gave to him before they went to sleep, fucking him sweetly and slowly at first and brutally rough and fast at the end. After Harry finally let him come, the seconds before he spilled inside of Draco himself, Draco blacked out for some time again, and was vaguely aware of Harry cleaning him up with a wet towel. But he remembered Harry's strong arms around his body and Harry's breath in his hair when he was falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Of course it was Hermione – Harry's rather annoying best friend and also a manager in his bar – who woke them up next morning. It wasn't the first time she barged in Harry's flat like this while Draco was there too and while both, he and Harry, were completely naked.</p><p>Draco suspected she did it on purpose and secretly liked ogling Harry's body. And though Harry said it was a rather ridiculous thought, Draco wasn't convinced, especially seeing the way her eyes were sliding down Harry's naked chest every so often while they were talking about something at the kitchen.</p><p>Draco came up to them wearing just his boxers and Harry's big t-shirt, so all his love bites – on his neck and collarbones as well as on his thighs – were on full display. He noticed Hermione glancing at them and blushing slightly.</p><p>"But it's insane, Harry!" she exclaimed while Draco was making himself comfortable on Harry's lap. "We can't close the bar on Saturday night, we will lose too much money!"</p><p>"We can and we will not," Harry said firmly, unconsciously caressing the marks he left on Draco's thighs yesterday, and Draco was sure that Hermione was annoyed by this more than by what she and Harry were talking about. "I wasn't asking your permission, 'Mione, I told you about what we need to do. Close the pub after lunch and you can be free if you want. Draco and I will come around seven, so we can prepare the place."</p><p>"What about the staff?" she asked.</p><p>"We will need two bartenders, so there wouldn't be any queues. Also we won't need all the kitchen crew, maybe just two or three of them? Can you take care of it? And tell Dudley he's free from lunch till eight, okay?"</p><p>"You will need bartenders and cooks to come at eight too?"</p><p>"Yes. So you'll tell them?"</p><p>"Of course I will, Harry."</p><p>She wasn't in any hurry to stand up and go away, and Draco didn't want her here any longer, so he laid his head on Harry's shoulder and started kissing his neck.</p><p>He heard Harry saying something and Hermione answering to him, then the sound of retreating footsteps. He grinned against Harry's neck, but yelped the next second when Harry abruptly lifted him up and sat him on the table, nearly on one of the plates with eggs and bacon, that he probably made while Draco was still sleeping.</p><p>They ended up breaking one of those plates while Harry was pounding into Draco's body fast and hard, but neither of them really cared.</p><p>They shared what was left on the remaining plate and decided to go to the nearest <em>Starbucks</em> for iced coffee and muffins, after taking a shower.</p><p>In the shower Draco was running his hands up and down Harry's wet and soapy torso while Harry was washing Draco's hair, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was that Pansy convinced him to go out for his own birthday this year, and that she chose Harry's bar for this.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>